Lovestoned
by dandanlicious
Summary: Desde que Derek entrou em sua vida, Scott está tão preocupado com a sua presença, que a desconfiança se transforma em desejo sexual reprimido.


**LOVESTONED**  
>uma fic entre Derek e Scott<br>capítulo um

**NÚMERO DE PALAVRAS.** 1565.  
><strong>CLASSIFICAÇÃO. <strong>M.  
><strong>PERSONAGENS. <strong>Derek, Stiles, Allison e Lydia.  
><strong>SINOPSE.<strong> Desde que Derek entrou em sua vida, Scott está tão preocupado com a sua presença, que a desconfiança se transforma em desejo sexual reprimido, e incapaz de lidar com esse sentimento, o jovem lobo – outra vez – transforma isso em ciúmes quando Derek se aproxima demais de sua atual namorada, Allison. Decidido a confrontá-lo, Scott procura o outro lobisomem e se depara com suas dúvidas mais íntimas.  
><strong>AVISO.<strong> Eu não detenho nenhum direito autoral sobre os personagens, a marca, assim como os diálogos retirados da série de TV, Teen Wolf, e, portanto, está é uma mera obra de fã para fãs, que possuem o mesmo desejo de ver isso acontecer entre os personagens (ou não). Em outras palavras, esta história foi criada com o propósito único de entretenimento e houve nenhuma intenção de infringir leis. Além disso, a narrativa possui texto impróprio para menores de 18 anos devido ao seu conteúdo explicitamente pornográfico entre pessoas do mesmo sexo, assim como linguagem adulta. Se não gosta, não leia. Se não tem alguma coisa boa para falar a respeito, não comente. Aceito críticas, no entanto, desde que elas sejam construtivas. Tendo isso em mente, boa leitura.

* * *

><p>Ainda consigo lembrar aquela noite, quando Derek invadiu o meu quarto. E eu estava conversando com Stiles pela webcam, só que não tinha percebido a presença do outro homem. Pois, sei lá... eu sou muito desligado mesmo, e não é a toa que o meu melhor amigo se preocupa tanto comigo visto que, se ele não o fizesse, eu estaria sem a minha cabeça sobre o meu pescoço. Foi ele quem avisou para mim e, provavelmente, ele assistiu toda a cena; não sei bem como ele viu a cena, mas foi bastante constrangedora a maneira em que me assustei diante da imagem do outro lobisomem assim como o jeito que ele me rendeu e jogou contra a parede. Eu achei que ele ia me matar ou alguma coisa dessa natureza, no entanto, ele só veio me alertar para não jogar como titular no jogo de Lacrosse daquele sábado por motivos óbvios: eu não tenho controle sobre essa fúria e o jogo é bem violento. Mas o que eu podia fazer? Eu quebrei o ombro do Jackson e todo o mundo no time estava contando comigo, inclusive a minha mãe tinha arranjado uma folga só pra me ver ir jogar. O que eu devia fazer a respeito? Simplesmente obedecer a Derek e ficar na minha? Não importa... O problema todo nem foi esse. Escolhi me fazer de desentendido, e ele foi embora. Porém, algo dele ficou em mim.<p>

E naquela noite, eu sonhei com ele.

Eu gostava do jeito que ele tinha me empurrado contra a parede, eu gostava do jeito que a sua voz rouca soara em meu ouvido e o hálito quente dele chegara a minha orelha, eu gostava da sensação dos seus músculos contra os meus, e eu também gostava da sensação dura do pau dele contra a minha bunda.

Chame isso de viadagem se você quiser, mas a verdade é que desde o dia em que eu fui mordido... a minha libido andava a toda; eu queria foder direto; não me contentava com o fato de bater várias por dias pensando em Allison, pois eu queria tê-la e não era simples assim, já que mulheres são tão cheias de frescuras; quando Derek me tratou feito uma cadelinha, bom... eu não consegui evitar aquela fantasia.

Voltando ao sonho, ele começava a cheirar o meu cabelo duma maneira estranha, o que, automaticamente, começou a me deixar louco. **"Eu devia te sequestrar e prender até o domingo, Scott."** Ele dizia com sua voz rouca, mas eu não consegui fazer nada além de engolir em seco. **"Mas eu não tenho a menor ideia do que eu faria com você até esse tempo passar... A não ser que você tenha algumas sugestões?"** Ele riu baixinho e começou a movimentar o quadril dele contra a minha bunda – o que me fez soltar uma arfada de tensão e prazer. **"O que foi Scott? O gato comeu sua língua ou é o minha pica contra a sua bunda que está te deixando louco de tesão?"** Senti a ponta do nariz dele passando pelas costas da minha orelha e um arrepio percorrendo todo o meu corpo, e, depois disso, a boca dele tocando suavemente a pele do meu pescoço, fazendo um gemido, que mais parecia um resmungo, sair da minha garganta.

**"O que você está fazendo, Derek?"** Minha voz saiu engasgada.

**"Não é óbvio, garoto? Eu estou ensinando para você como ser um homem."** E suas mãos começaram a explorar o meu tronco por debaixo do meu casaco e camiseta. E tinham uma sensação quente e eletrizante. **"Quer que eu pare?"** Perguntou com um tom sussurrado e brincou com os meus mamilos, e eu, vergonhosamente, soltei um gemido derretido. **"****Acho que não..."**

**"Continua, por favor."** Eu implorei e coloquei minhas mãos sobre suas, guiando-as pela lateral de meu tronco até o meio das minhas pernas. Ele entendeu o recado e começou a massagear o meu pau duro feito rocha por cima da calça com a mão direita, enquanto a mão esquerda passeava pela minha coxa e bunda, apertando-a dum modo possessivo. E ficava cada vez mais difícil de respirar até que... eu acabei acordando com uma sensação molhada e melequenta dentro da minha cueca. Eu tinha gozado antes mesmo de ter acontecido alguma coisa em meu sonho, e meu pau ainda não tinha se acalmado...

Eu precisei de algum tempo debaixo do chuveiro e, finalmente, fui para a escola.

Mas eu não conseguia tirá-lo da minha cabeça. A imagem de seu rosto com traços fortes e angulosos, seus olhos verdes e os cabelos pretos ainda queimavam em meus olhos quando eu os fechava e ficava pensando em dormir durante as aulas. E o resultado foi que eu não consegui pensar em nada a não ser aquele cara.

Eventualmente, eu acabei falando com o técnico sobre a minha retirada de campo, mas foi em vão. O cara era uma porta, e queria que eu jogasse aquele bendito jogo de qualquer maneira; eu, para variar, também queria, e não podia fazer isso. Mas não foi apenas ele, Allison e a namorada do Jackson, Lydia, também estavam me pressionando a não desistir do jogo, respectivamente, com uma festa e a importância de ser popular e marcar presença na vida de Allison – ou, contrário, Lydia a apresentaria para outros caras. E isso me deixou puto, muito puto mesmo, pois... eu me sentia dono de Allison. Seria isso uma coisa de ser lobisomem? Nunca fui possessivo desse jeito...

No momento em que eu vi Allison sendo apresentada para um garoto através de Lydia, eu fui atrás do que é meu. E a cara da Lydia deixava mais do que claro que ela estava tentando mostrar quem ditava as cartas do jogo. Vadia...

**"Então a Lydia está te apresentando para todo mundo?"**

**"Ah! Sim. Ela está sendo tão legal comigo."** A face dela ficava genuinamente agradecida pelo ato da amiga interesseira dela.

**"Imagino o por que..."**

**"Talvez ela saiba como é chato ser a garota nova."** Era isso? Você é tão ingênua, Allison. Eu fiquei a olhando com uma cara incrédula até que eu notei que ela estava carregando a jaqueta que ela usou na última festa da Lydia.

O que acontece é que eu acabei me transformando naquela noite, e a deixei sozinha enquanto eu tentava não matar ninguém, só que Derek a levou para casa; eu achei que isso fosse uma clara tentativa de me intimidar quando eu fiquei sabendo e fui atrás dele assim que eu captei o cheiro da roupa dela. Essa roupa estava pendurada numa árvore. Derek tinha usado pra me atrair até ele e ter uma pequena conversinha. Nós fomos interrompidos por caçadores, no entanto. Se não fosse Derek eu estaria morto. Mas, enfim... o que importa é como ela conseguiu a jaqueta de volta.

**"Onde conseguiu isso?"**

**"Minha jaqueta? Estava no meu armário. Acho que foi a Lydia que me trouxe... ela tem a senha do meu armário..."**

**"Ela disse que trouxe de volta ou alguém deu a jaqueta à ela?"**

**"Como quem?"** Ela estava claramente estranhando a minha apreensão.

**"Como Derek."** E eu parecia um lunático agora.

**"Seu amigo?"**

**"Ele não é meu amigo."** Ela notou a rispidez em minha voz. **"O que conversaram quando ele te levou para casa?"** E não ouve esquiva de sua parte e, logo, não era mentira.

**"Nada demais."**

**"O que você disse?"** E foi nesse momento que eu a perdi.

**"Eu... acho que tenho que ir pra aula."**

**"Allison..."**

**"Não. Eu tenho mesmo que ir..."** Ela se sentiu ofendida, e eu fiquei mais puto do que não sei o quê. Então a minha primeira atitude impulsiva e louca do dia foi ir atrás do Derek já que eu sabia onde ele morava e tudo mais. Ia tirar isso a limpo.

Fui o mais rápido que eu podia com a minha bicicleta, e quando eu cheguei na frente daquele casarão velho, eu não me dei ao trabalho de deixar a bicicleta em algum canto. Apenas pulei dela e comecei a gritar por ele. **"Derek! Derek!"** E ele não parecia estar em lugar algum. Olhei ao redor da casa e, estranhamente, captei um cheiro ferroso, um cheiro de sangue. Assim que eu menos espero... eu escuto o ranger do assoalho de madeira na varanda, fazendo-me virar e encontrar aquela figura.

O ar fugiu do meu peito ao notar como a camisa cinza em gola V revelava os seus músculos, músculos que eu conhecia bem, ou melhor... que eu imaginava que conhecia bem desde aquele sonho.


End file.
